The Journey Ahead
by rnl1993
Summary: Sam & Dean get a call from their friend Bobby telling them he might have important info about the infamous yellow eye demon & when they get there they meet someone who has had their family ripped apart by the same deomon&end up working together.....DeanOC
1. Meetings

* * *

Author's Note – So ok so this is my first Supernatural story with out my friend Megan writing it with me so please bare with me, also I know there are some stories that are like this but I wanted to try it out and see how it goes so thank you for taking the time to read the story and I hope you like it. 

-Rebecca

_**P.S.: The summary is important**_

**

* * *

Summary:** Ok so this takes place sometime after the second season has started I'm thinking around the time of Simon Said, so the impala is restored and John has already passed away. Anyway what happens when Sam and Dean get a call from their friend Bobby Singer telling them he might have important and helpful information about the infamous _'Yellow –eyed- demon'_ and when they get there they meet someone else who has had their family ripped apart by the same demon and end up working together to kill it. But the other person just happens to be a girl. Also let's just pretend that they have already met Ellen, Ash, and Jo at the Roadhouse.**

* * *

**

**Chapter One - First Meetings**

It was mid afternoon when Sam and Dean reached their fathers old friend, Bobby Singer's house.

"I wonder what Bobby has to tell us this time." Sam said the his older brother Dean as they got out of Dean's 67' Chevy impala and headed up the steps to of the house.

"Don't know Sammy, All I know is he said it was important." Dean said as he knocked on the front door.

Bobby opened the front door and smiled when he say the two boys, "Boys come on in." they did that whole manly hug thing where they hug and pat each other of the back and they headed towards the living room. "Good to see you both." He said

"Yea, you too Bobby. How've you been?" Sam asked.

"Good, anyway you boys want a beer."

"Sure." Dean said and Sam nodded as well and they sat down in the living.

"So Bobby what's up?" Dena asked as he sat down while taking the beer that Bobby had offered them.

"Well I might have some news on where _the_ demon may be." Bobby started while taking a sip of his beer. Both boys knew which demon he met when he said 'the demon' he meant the infamous 'yellow-eyed-demon' that had now killed both of their parents.

"What about him Bobby?" Sam asked both boys leaning forward.

"Well another friend of mine is out of a hunt right now and they know a lot more about it then I do but from what I do know is that…" Bobby started but was interrupted by someone continuously knocking on the front door.

Bobby got up and went to open the door and in stepped a girl about 5'10" with medium brown hair that went slightly past her shoulders with fair toned skin and she was wearing dark blue denim jeans, black and white converses, a white tank top and a leather jacket.

"The damn thing got away again!!!!" said as she threw her arms in the air. And she started ranting as Bobby closed the door, "I don't get it I was there way before the demon was suppose to attack and I got everyone out in time but the thing just disappears every time I shoot it!!! It's mocking me I'm telling ya. But on my way back I stopped and talked to a few other hunters and they were talking about this gun called, 'the colt' and apparently it's the only gun that can kill any kind of supernatural being and I need your help to find it so I can kill that sucker!!" the girl said in one while breath and stopped then took a deep a breath. "Oh by the way nice car out their, it's a 67' Chevy impala right?"

"Yea that's right." Dean said smirking and letting both his and Sam's present known.

She then looked at Bobby finally and then looked behind him and saw two men standing in the living room and her looked slightly shocked for a moment. "Oh, you have company, by bad. I'm just gonna go now." She said embarrassed, blushing slightly and pointed towards the front door and headed towards it.

"Oh no no it's ok Ally their hunters too." Bobby said to the girl. She stopped and looked at them and then at Bobby.

"Oh cool, but you sure you don't want me to come back later, I didn't mean to bother you right now." She said.

"Naw its ok I was talking about you." Bobby said and headed towards the living where Sam and Dean now both sat down again and Dean had, had on an amused look earlier during Ally rant, but that changed.

"Wait she is the person with the information you where talking about??" Dean asked with a shocked look on his face Bobby nodded, and Dean mumbled, "You gotta be kidding me."

"You have a problem with me our something? Is it because I'm a girl?" Ally asked crossing her arms against her chest and leaning against the wall.

"Nope, you just look like you're about 16 or something." Dean said looking her up and down as if that was to prove his point.

"Hey I'm 19 and I've been hunting since I was 7." Ally said.

"Ok you too that's enough." Bobby said. "Anyway let's introduce you all know that your done acting like 5 year olds." Bobby continued. Both Ally and Dean glared at each other for a moment and Sam laughed slightly.

"Sam, Dean this is Alison Mitchell, Ally this is Sam and Dean Winchester." Bobby said.

"Oh." Ally said and looked at them. "Nice to meet you both, i guess and I'm so sorry about your dad. He was a great man"

Sam smiled, "Nice to meet you too."

"Wait you knew our dad?" Dean asked

"I met him once you see your dad and my dad use to hunt with each other. Me, my dad and older brother stopped by a while back and we ran into your dad." Ally explained taking a seat in an armchair that was across the table in front of the couch.

"Oh and yea he was." Dean said.

"So where are your dad and brother now?" Sam asked

"Dead." Ally said her face now showing no emotion but Sam saw the pain in her eyes, the same way his probably looked like after he lost Jessica.

"Oh I'm sorry." Sam said. Dean was quiet.

"So Bobby what info does she have about the demon?" Dean asked. He never was one for small talk.

"Well you see, both your boys and Ally's family were killed by the same demon…" Bobby said. Now this was new information to all three of them, they all looked at each other and then at Bobby and at the same time all said, "What?!"

**

* * *

_Ok so what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Ok? Please R&R with your thought and opinions. Again thanks for reading. Also i will be gone camping for a few days and am hoping to reutrn and have reviews. anyway hope you liked it _**

**_-Rebecca_**


	2. Point of the little get together

**Author's Note** – Ok I am gonna use stuff from episodes that happened past the starting point of this story just to let you know, some things may seem out of order timeline wise but I need to do that for my story to work

Special thanks to **tona234angel** for reviewing. Thank you so much.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two- The Whole Point of this get Together**

"What?!" all three of them asked Bobby.

"Both of your families where attacked when Ally and Sam were 6 months old, by the same demon." Bobby told them

"Wait we've had Ash do some research and stuff and looked up all the other people who've had their houses burned down when they were 6 months old. Your name wasn't on it." Sam said.

Dean seemed to be in somewhat of deep thought. "You said your last name was Mitchell right??" he asked Ally.

"Yeah why??"

"Did it happen on Phoenix, Arizona??" he asked

"Yeah, but he said you guys didn't find me on the list." She said

"Yea Dean, we didn't." Sam said looking at his brother and wondering what he was up to.

"No there wasn't an Alison Mitchell but there was an Eric Mitchell. Were you related?" Dean said.

Ally looked down and nodded then looked up. "He was my twin brother, he didn't make it out of the fire." She said and her eyes seemed to glaze over for a moment but she then sighed and looked at them. Both boys looked at each other then at her.

"Sorry," Dean said. She smiled slightly and nodded as to show it was alright.

"So Bobby what information do you think I have I that will help them? Because I am guessing they probably know just as much as I do." Ally asked.

"Well you see since your all hunting after the same thing I was thinking…" Bobby said when AC/DC's_ 'Highway to Hell'_ filled the room.

Ally pulled her cell phone out of her pant pocket and checked the caller ID. "Sorry I gotta take this." She said and left the room and went out side.

"Ok Bobby what's the whole point of this whole little get together?" Dean asked as soon as he heard the front door close.

"Well you see the demon killed her older brother and dad a month or so ago and ever since she has been looking for that only demon non stop and she's learned a lot about it, and I was wondering if maybe you boys would take her along with you for a while to hunt you know since you are after it too, so she doesn't end up getting herself killed."

"I don't know Bobby." Sam said not likeing this idea.

"Why not Sam she knows stuff about the demon she can help us kill it, No big deal." Dean said while looking at his brother.

"You're just saying that because you think she's hot. I saw you checking her out." Sam said while looking at Dean.

"So and no I am saying this because I want to kill the evil son of a bitch and she can help us, her being hot is just a bonus." Dean said while having a goofy grin on his face.

"Whatever." Sam said as he sighed and crossed his arms and Ally entered the room again.

"So what'd I miss??" she asked.

**Author's Note – Ok I don't know if I like this chapter very much so tell me what you think and where I should re-write it or not.**


	3. Tagging Along

**Author's Note – Hey thanks to everyone who has read this story so far and I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's really short but I wanted the next part to be by itself.**

Special thanks to _**tona234angel **_and **sammyluver83,** _**zetsumei,**_ and **E****mSyd **thank you all for reviewing and to those who are reading this as well.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three - Tagging Along**

Ally reentered the house and sat down again, "So what'd I miss?"

"Nothing much," Sam said.

"Who was that on the phone that was so important? Boyfriend?" Dean asked trying to make it seem like a casual conversation.

Ally raised an eye brow at him for a moment then said, "No, and it was an old friend of my brothers. He said that mysterious things have been happening at the 'Old Village Inn' up in a little town just outside of Dallas, Texas." All the boys nodded.

"But since I don't have a car and I'm borrowing your's Bobby, I told him I had to pass because of that." She finished.

Sam, Dean and Bobby shared a look for a moment then Sam sighed and nodded then said, "No actually you don't. If you'd like you could come with us on the hunt if you wanted I mean. We were headed that way earlier."

Ally looked a little shocked and to be honest she didn't like working alone all the time by herself gave her to much time to think. _'Is that such a good idea? It'll take time away from finding the real big bad, but maybe that's what I need, a distraction or something of familiarity.'_

"I guess I'll go. But I'm only going because you too probably couldn't get the job done on your own." Ally said jokily and the boys could tell."When are we leaving??"

"Tomorrow morning. So we will swing by around 8 to get you. Ok?" Dean said

"Ya sure… and thanks for inviting me to tag along, I guess." She said. Both boys nodded and left the house after saying goodbye to Bobby and Ally.

**Author's Note – So what do you think?**


	4. The Journey Begins

**Author's Note - Ok so this is like areally short chapte rbut it's something. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I would really like to know what people think about this story so far.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four - Mullet Rock Loving Freaks**

The three had been on the road for about an hour. They had left Bobby's after saying goodbye and everything. They had all mostly been silent except for the music that Sam had turned on about 10 minutes earlier. Ally sighed and sat forward from where she was in the back of the impala and she rested both elbows on either side of the head rests.

"Ok I'm sorry but can you please change the station to something other than this crap, I mean how can people call that music!!" She said while looking at both of them from one to another.

"Finally!! Someone said something I don't know how much longer I could have gone listening to that crap. Sorry Sammy." Dean said while sighing in relief.

"It's country!!" Sam said. Dean just smirked and shook his head..

"Oh your country music lovely people?" she asked with a slight frown. "That is so sad. You listen to this… this excuse for music." She continued with a sad look on her face.

"I'm not Sam over here is." Dean said. Ally sighed in relif and look at Dean.

"Ok thank goodness one of you are somewhat sane."

"Ok if you're such an expert on music what do you listen to??" Sam asked he had turned now and looked at her and she turned to face him.

"Real music. Like oh let's see. AC/DC, Guns 'N' Roses, Led Zeppelin, Motorhead, Black Sabbath, oh and you can't forget Nirvana. You know good stuff." She said.

"You mean the classics of mullet rock." He said.

"Nice," Dean said while smirking at Sam.

"Hey don't diss the classics man." she warned, and Dean was grinning at Sam who was looking at both of them in shock.

"Dean I think we just found the female version of you."

"Hey I am much cuter than him." Ally said without skipping a beat.

"Ha you wish you were." Dean said and then said. "Anyway let's turn this crap off and put something worth listening to shall we??" he looked at both Ally and Sam.

"We shall." Ally said while smiling and leaning back against her seat as AC/DC filled the car. "Ah real music..."

"Mullet rock loving… freaks." Sam muttered to himself as he sighed and leaned against the door.

**

* * *

Author's Note – Ok so what do you guys think? Please take the time to review even if it's a simple good job or something.

* * *

**


End file.
